warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonefur
|pastaffie = RiverClan, TigerClan (Modern), ThunderClan |postdeath = StarClan |age = Approx. 48 moons (4 years) at death |death = Killed by Blackfoot |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Stonekit Stonepaw Stonefur Stonefur Stonefur |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Foster Father: Foster Mother: |familyl = Oakheart Bluestar Mistystar, Mosskit Thrushpelt Graypool |mentor = Crookedstar |apps = Shadepelt, Stormfur |precededby1 = Leopardfur |succeededby1 = Mistyfoot |position1 = Deputy |livebooks =''The Ultimate Guide, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, Mistystar's Omen}} Stonefur is a long-legged, stocky, fluffy, thick-furred, pale blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, one of which is shredded, a broad head and shoulders, a pink nose, and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :When he and his sister, Mistykit, are 'found' on the RiverClan border, Graypool says that a rogue must have left them, and decides to keep them as her own, since her own kits had recently died of sickness. :He, later, complains about Mistykit to Graypool about a fish Oakheart brought them, because he thought it smelled fishy. He asks for a mouse, and everyone is shocked. :As a warrior, his patrol chases off a Twoleg and as other cats congratulate him, Graypool says that he should be careful around them, and not do such dangerous things. Mistyfoot defends him, saying that he only hissed at it and it ran away. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Stonefur is born to Bluefur, a ThunderClan queen, along with his two sisters, Mistykit and Mosskit. His father is Oakheart of RiverClan, but Bluefur hides this from her Clan, him, and his sisters since it is against the warrior code. She lets Thrushpelt, a young warrior who has been in love with her for a very long time, pose as their father. However, when the Clan's deputy, Tawnyspots, is forced to retire, Bluefur decides she must become deputy herself, instead of Thistleclaw, who is too violent and will destroy the Clan in bloodshed. But to do so, she must give up her kits to Oakheart in RiverClan where they will be safe. :She sneaks out in the middle of the night with her kits, telling them they are just playing a game called "Secret Escape." While they walk, Stonekit shows that he has learned the hunting crouch. Bluefur starts to show Mosskit and Mistykit how to do it, but the kits are too cold to concentrate. Bluefur decides to stop trying to teach them, and takes them to the border with RiverClan, where Oakheart is waiting to take them. During the journey, Mosskit dies from the cold, but Stonekit and Mistykit survive and are taken to RiverClan. :On the journey, Stonekit seems to be the strongest, but even he is skeptical as to why their mother is doing this. When Bluefur tells him his father is Oakheart of RiverClan, he is shocked, because Runningkit told him that Thrushpelt was their father. His sister asks how they can be ThunderClan and RiverClan, but Bluefur doesn't answer. They then are taken across the river by Oakheart near Sunningrocks. :Later, it is announced at a Gathering that he and his sister received their warrior names, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild :As a young warrior, Stonefur fights in the battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, and is pinned down by Redtail, but is freed by Oakheart. Oakheart warns Redtail that no ThunderClan cat shall ever harm that warrior before Oakheart dies. :Later, Graypaw mentions Stonefur's name to Firepaw as one of the "great warriors" they'd see at the Gathering. Fire and Ice :Stonefur fights with Fireheart when RiverClan and ShadowClan attack WindClan. Fireheart manages to throw his attacker off, but just as Stonefur is about to strike back, Whitestorm grapples him from behind. However, Fireheart leaves them both, so it is unknown who won the battle. ''Forest of Secrets :Stonefur and his apprentice, Shadepaw, are sent off by Silverstream when she goes to meet Graystripe and Fireheart while patrolling. When Bluestar walks beside Stonefur and Mistyfoot, his sister, Fireheart notes how similar the three cats look. It is revealed by Bluestar to Fireheart that Stonefur is one of her kits, along with his sister Mistyfoot, and that his other sister, Mosskit, had died when she took them to RiverClan. ''Rising Storm :At a Gathering, he is by his leader, Crookedstar's, side, and is slightly mentioned when Fireheart and Bluestar are traveling to Highstones so Bluestar may share dreams with StarClan. When Bluestar starts traveling close to the RiverClan border, Fireheart wonders if she was hoping to see Stonefur, her son. A Dangerous Path :Leopardstar, the new RiverClan leader, appoints Stonefur as her deputy. During a battle over Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, he and Mistyfoot attack Bluestar. Fireheart then tells them how Bluestar is their mother, and they spit that she is no mother of theirs. Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with their mother in her final moments, and they both tell her that they forgive her for giving them to RiverClan. They later mourn her in ThunderClan's camp. :He mentors one of Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Stormpaw. The Darkest Hour :Mistyfoot and Stonefur are discovered in the leader's den by ThunderClan cats, who are very suspicious. Mistyfoot then tells ThunderClan that she and her brother are Bluestar's kits. :Later, after Tigerstar convinces Leopardstar to join TigerClan, he attempts to force Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing the half-Clan apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who are half-ThunderClan. Stonefur refuses to slay the two, and Tigerstar orders him to be killed. Darkstripe is the first to attack Stonefur, but although Stonefur is half-starved, his skills as a warrior have not evaded him. After a few minutes of fighting, Stonefur overpowers Darkstripe, and Tigerstar sends Blackfoot to finish Stonefur off. Blackfoot hits Stonefur to the ground and Darkstripe holds his hindquarters down. Blackfoot slashes Stonefur's throat open with his claws, and he dies. :When Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw free Mistyfoot and the two apprentices, they tell Mistyfoot about her brother's death. They then allow Mistyfoot to share tongues with her brother for the last time before crossing the river. :He and Gorsepaw are later seen among StarClan in Firestar's dream the day before the battle with BloodClan. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :In the Significant Leaders section for RiverClan, he is noted as one of Crookedstar's own apprentices and one of Leopardstar's deputies. :In the story, "Flood!", he is seen helping his Clan evacuate from the flooded camp. :Stonefur is mentioned by Leopardstar as she explains why she allied with Tigerstar to create TigerClan. She stated that she had no idea he was half-Clan when she chose him as her deputy and neither did he, admitting that she believed Tigerstar was right that that half-Clan cats could not be trusted, including Stonefur. :He is also mentioned as a kit in Snowfur's story about Mosskit's death. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart brought Stonefur and Mistyfoot to Graypool to be nursed, and trusted her to keep his secret that they were part ThunderClan. He says that Stonefur was a great warrior, and that he inherited Oakheart's courage and strength, as well as Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He mentored Stormfur, but was killed by Blackfoot while protecting Featherpaw and Stormpaw when Tigerstar sentenced them to death. The Ultimate Guide :Stonefur is briefly mentioned on Bluestar's page to have been raised by his father, Oakheart, alongside his sister, Mistyfoot, and again on Oakheart's page, where it states he and Mistyfoot survived the journey to RiverClan. :He and Mistyfoot share their own profile. They are first said to have been born to Bluefur in ThunderClan before being taken to RiverClan. Stonefur mentored Stormfur. The two siblings became half-Clan cats once Bluestar told them she was their mother, and spoke with their mother at the gorge when she saved ThunderClan from the dog pack. Darkstripe and Blackfoot killed Stonefur, commanded to do so by Tigerstar. :He is once again brought up on Feathertail's page, where she is mistakenly called his apprentice. In the hole, she and her brother, Stormfur, watched Darkstripe and Blackfoot kill Stonefur. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Mistystar's Omen :Mistyfoot and Leopardstar are speaking right before the latter's death, and Mistyfoot exclaims that she doesn't want to lose her leader. Leopardstar questions her, asking if she really needs her after what she did to Stonefur and the half-Clan cats. Mistyfoot recalls the horrible memories in her mind. Leopardstar objects by whispering that she doesn't deserve Mistyfoot's forgiveness. Mistyfoot growls that Tigerstar and Blackfoot were responsible for her brother's death, and she states she was always loyal to Leopardstar and RiverClan. :Leopardstar softens and mews that her life has been harder than she wished, losing her only brother, as well as three of her kits, and compliments her, saying she coped well, despite these hardships. Leopardstar talks about kits and her last words are telling Mistyfoot that she would have been proud to be Mistyfoot's mother. Mistyfoot is stunned, and remembers when Bluestar, her real mother, had confessed that she was the mother of Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Mistyfoot gently tells Leopardstar to sleep, and stays with her leader. :When Mistyfoot and Mothwing talk for the first time since Leopardstar's death, Mothwing encourages Mistyfoot that she'll be a good leader because she's walked a more difficult path than most cats ever do. Mistyfoot replies dejectedly that this is because she is old, and that sometimes she feels as if she should be in StarClan now, walking with Stonefur. :Later, after the vigil for Leopardstar's death, Mistyfoot and the elders are alone in the RiverClan camp clearing with Leopardstar's body. Mistyfoot leans down to pay her respects to Leopardstar, saying a parting phrase to his late leader. Pouncetail tells her that he hasn't heard that saying since the Clans left the old forest. Mistyfoot tells him that Graypool used to tell it to Stonefur and her when they were kits, as her way of wishing them good dreams. Pouncetail reminisces about Stonefur, saying that he still misses him. This could be an error, however, since it is very unlikely that Pouncetail was alive in time to know Stonefur, or even to have lived in the old forest. :Immediately after this conversation, Stonefur speaks to Mistyfoot from the shadows in RiverClan's camp. Mistyfoot jumps and spins around. Stonefur hears her startled cry, and then asks her if she really thought he would miss this night. He tells her that he's been watching her all this time, and is very proud that she is going to lead their Clan. Mistyfoot's tail droops, and she dejectedly says that it should be Stonefur, not her. Stonefur shakes his head and tells her that it was not his destiny to become leader. He wishes her well and tells that that she will need to have courage for what lies ahead, and to remember that he will always be at her side. He tells her that they will meet again soon. He begins to fade, and Mistyfoot calls for him to wait, that she needs to know what he means and what she needs courage for. but he vanishes. Mistyfoot immediately rushes to the medicine cat's den and calls Mothwing out. Mistyfoot tells still sleepy Mothwing that she needs to go to the Moonpool now because Stonefur had just visited her in a dream (this is not entirely true, since she was still awake), and she had questions to ask him. Mothwing is bewildered and asks her what he said. Mistyfoot says that she's not sure what Stonefur meant, but she needed to go and talk to him immediately. Mothwing convinces her to wait for one more day, so that she can remain with her Clan throughout their first night without Leopardstar. :During Mistyfoot's nine lives ceremony, when Mistyfoot first sees Graypool, she mistakes her for Stonefur. Later in the ceremony, Stonefur really does come, and he gives Mistyfoot her second life. It is a life for equality of all cats, and to fight against oppression and cruelty wherever it goes. Mistyfoot receives her life, and notes that it is not as severely painful as her first, but instead feels like a massive wave of strength building within her. : [[Spottedleaf's Heart|''Spottedleaf's Heart]] : Trivia Interesting Facts *Stonefur is named after Bluestar's first mentor, Stonepelt.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He never took a mate or had kits.https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10155215557252454&id=29566467453 *He has ThunderClan blood through Bluestar. Mistakes *He is mistakenly said to be Graystripe's son. *He has been mistakenly called silver and gray. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Bluestar: Father: :Oakheart: Sisters: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: Foster Mother: :Graypool: Foster Father: :Thrushpelt: :Rainflower: Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Shellheart: Great-Grandfather: :Rooktail: Great-Grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Uncle: :Crookedstar: Aunt: :Snowfur: Niece: :Primrosepaw: Nephews: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Aunts: :Flashnose: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit:Revealed on A letter Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit:Revealed on A letter Cousins: :Whitestorm: :Silverstream: :Willowkit: :Minnowkit: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References & Citations de:Steinfellru:Каменьfr:Pelage de Silexcs:Kameňákfi:Kiviturkkinl:Steenvacht Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters